intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Novalian
"Novalians are often confused to be humans, however they are not, unlike most humans, they have a longer life and natural ability to channel the auras of people." -A brief description of Novalians Novalians better known as Jessarians are a near human species native to the planet Novalis. They are known for being the best healers in the galaxy due to their main export is medicinal supplies and known for exporting Deltorn; a medical supply in great demand from the galaxy. They are also expert Ithorium miners, able to extract the heavily required material without harming the nodes or heart. They are also known for their nature reserves which they built across the galaxy making worlds more attractive to the galaxy. Biology and Appearance Standing to a varied height of 1.8 to 1.9 meters, the Novalian almost looks like a normal human, with head two limbs, a torso, and two legs. However what makes a Novalian unique is the small wings attached to the back of the Novalian. These wings are often called 'Fairy Wings '''are what makes Novalians distinct from humans. It's believed these wings are born at birth and can be distinguished from the color. A male Novalian will have a varied shade of blue while females will have a shade of purple or red. Physiology An Average Novalian stands roughly 1.8 meters to 1.9 meters, sporting 4 fingers and 4 toes. Unlike humans which are nearly the same in terms of appearance are actually different. A Novalian is usually paler in comparison to a human, those native to the Jessarian Region have a whiter hue than those born in the Trobruk Region. Those native to the Trobruk Region are more human like due to their breeding of Tretstonians. While being human in appearance, the Novalians are actually near-human, they sprout little wings on their backs which differentiate from humans. These wings are born after prolong use and exposure to the medicinal herbs that are native to the Jessarian Region. Unlike Humans, Novalians live on average one 1 GRS year which is around 150 years, while most humans live around 70-90 years on average. This is probably again due to the exposure to the medicinal herbs which are found throughout the Jessarian Region. Those with a mixture of Tretstonian blood live around 135-150 years depending on how much the Tretstonian genes are mixed in on birth. However there have been cases where the mix breed of Tretstonian and Novalian living on average of 175 years but that was before the First Galactic War. Males are considered to be shorter than females with an average height of 1.7 to 1.8 meters while females average around 1.8 to 2 meters but their average is usually 1.9. Another thing that differentiates a Novalian from a human is their natural ability to detect auras. An aura which is a natural field of emotions surrounds a sentient being, these auras can be detected with special type of sensory nerves located in the eyes of a Novalian. These sensory nerves often look purple to the naked eye, which gives the Novalians its distinct purple eye color. Auras help Novalians solve whats ailing a person as their aura can give out the source of the problem giving Novalians an adept first hand experience on what to do when it comes to healing a person. Those born in the Trobruk Region, are considered to be a "mixed" breed of Novalians, after arriving in the Trobruk Region from the Jessarian Region, they considered themselves more open up to the newly arrived Republic in their homeworld. They first come to the Trobruk Region when a group of Tudorii'sa Family headed to Ice Crystal City to establish healthy ties with the Republic. After the first two generations the bloodline of the native Novalians began to mix into what is now called human Novalian. However it didn't stop them, soon more and more native Jessarians traveled to the Trobruk Region and over time the bloodline slowly mixed over to a mixture of both Tretstonian and Novalian. However they were still being distinguished by their purple eyes and wings. While those in the Jessarian Region are more defined colors, those in the Trobruk Region are quite different, their wings are according to this design. Males are more green varieties while females are more white in variation, almost the color of the Ithorium Crystal. A more rare variant called a Ithor-Novalian is where they look human in appearence but their wings are a purplish-white. The only known case of a Ithor-Novalian was Queen Jennane Tudorii'sa who was the first queen from the Trobruk Region to establish healthy ties between Novalis and the Republic. Life Cycle Novalians are another case of a long lived species, while longer from their Jessarian Region, an average Jessarian Novalian lives on average 1 GRS year with an around estimate of 185 Years. While a Trobruk Novalian lives around 135 to 150 years, with an around estimate of 175 Years. This is due to the exposure of the Medicinal herbs that are found commonly around the Jessarian Region. While those in the Trobruk live shorter lives, this is due to the Tretstonian blood being mixed in with the Novalians, its believed that long exposure to the Ithorium have shorten their lifespans, while those that don't work with Ithorium live exceptionally longer lives. Around Age 20, Jessarian Novalians start off in the medical fields, harvesting the many plants that grow in the Tudorii'sa Plains of the Jessarian Region. Novalians are known for their nature tendency, harvesting enough not to harm the natural eco-system. While this doesn't harm the eco-system they help bring back to nature. They consider everything recyclable and there give back to nature around this age. To the Trobruk Novalians, age 20 is usually around the time they start working in the mines. While shocking to most, those in the poorer communities in the Trobruk Region go to the mines, very few poor Novalians go to the university in Ice Crystal City to expand their knowledge on Ithorium. Those that are able to afford the education become excellent miners and know how to harvest the crystal without harming the crystal node nor the heart. Around Age 50, Jessarian Novalians become more intuned with the medicinal market, having grown their own farmland, which makes up 60% of Jessarian Fields. Its by natural habit that a Novalian at this age owns their own farm, despite the cramped conditions that make up Jessarian Fields, a Novalian at this age usually owns their own farm, whether it be a hydroponic one or one built on the roof of their townhouse. Its also quite common for Novalians here to share the farm, therefore not needing the habit of building another farm. Novalians in the Jessarian Region are known for sharing their crops with other living in the same townhouse. Unlike the Jessarian Novalians, Trobruk Novalians are more out for themselves. While still friendly they are more out for themselves as adopting the Republic personality. Around age 50, Trobruk Novalians are more harden to the nature of the mines, like in earlier years where they are sent to the mines, age 50 ones go to the university despite their economy. This is due to the high pay of the Miners get for harvesting Ithorium Crystals. From 60 to 100, Novalians from both regions tend to retire from their profession and focus more on nature rebuilding. Novalians are known for their nature connection, and help make sure the planet is taken real care of. While the younger ones tend to watch their consumption, the elders tend to make sure the balance is kept at a level. Behavior ''"We may act human, but we are not. We may look human, but we are not. However our heritage is quite different than how humans act on our world, and we hope you respect our customs." -A line describing the difference between Tretstonians and Novalians Novalians act more in a hierarchical society respecting the royalty that comes with the territory. Established when they became the Novalians we see today, they have a hierarchical system of Kings and Queens. In their society more specific in their royal line, the firstborn inherits the throne whether it be only child or out of 6, the first born inherits the royal throne around the age of 20. While those who are not related to the royal families, they act in servant to the royal family serving them with distinguished honor. While those who are born in the Republic they serve the Royal Family of the Republic not the Novalian Monarchy. Society and Culture Much of Novalian Society is revolved around the Novalian Monarchy. Both in the Jessarian and Trobruk the same Royal Family resides in both regions. While the Jessarian Monarchy is the true blood, the Troburk Monarchy is considered the cousins of the Jessarian, while still Royal they are connected by cousins in the Jessarian Region. The Novalian Monarchy of the Trobruk Region is considered the most well known of the two monarchies due to their connection with the Republic. Having known family members serve as Supreme Chancellor or Queen of Chancellor in the Republic Royal Family. The most notable Royal Family from Novalis is the Solanos, having entered and served as Royal Family 5 times in the course of the Royal Line of the Republic. In most cases the Solanos Family serves as Royal Family for a couple of generations before resigning despite Republic laws they still resign from the Royal Lineage. The longest line of Solanos Family in the Republic Royal Monarchy was the era of the Smith-Solanos Royal Family which lasted 10 generations, and ended after the Xeno Wars concluded. Meanwhile outside the monarchy, most Novalians live a standard life, having the funds to own a house or share a house in their cities, able to own a farm to grow their own crops, much of Novalian Society is self sufficient at best. Novalians are considered sexual monogamy, meaning like most species in the galaxy, marriage is considered for life, while common in the Jessarian Region, marriage in the Trobruk is a finite due to the Republic culture blending in with their cultural standards. Marriage while not as sacred to the Novalians, is considered a disgrace if a Novalian divorces and loses marriage, however according Novalian tradition the female gets custody of the kids no matter what happens. Even in the Republic where most of their traditions have melted into Novalian Culture, the female always get custody of the children. While on topic with marriage, an average Novalian female gives birth to 1 to 2 children, with an average of female children over male children. Female Novalian Children are more common than Male Novalian Children, while this is common in the Jessarian Region, the Trobruk Region is quite different, while still near the same ratio, its more common for a male to be born to a Trobruk Novalian Family while females are less common. Politics are a major issue in the Novalian Culture, while most debating are mainly in for the planet themselves, the Royal Families however speak not only for the planet (Jessarian) but for the Republic themselves (Trobruk). The Jessarian Monarchy speaks for the planet among other Novalians while the Trobruk speaks on behalf of the Republic. However what makes Novalis more unique to the cause is that most want to preserve the planet and has even declared their directive to make sure it happens. As the Republic advances in its technology race, the preservation of Novalis continues to be a heated debate due to the demand of Ithorium Crystals. Diet While considered a standard diet, the Novalian eats mostly a mushroom-like diet since most of the herbs they harvest are for medicinal purposes. Eating a certain mushroom that grows fast in both sunlight and darkness the Jessarian Shroombi as its called is a bland tasting mushroom that grows with Deltorn Plants. Considered the immune system for the Deltorn Plant, the Shroombi can be harvested when it matures and mashed into a paste or chopped up into a stew or amongst other combinations. While this is common in the Jessarian Region, in the Trobruk Region, they eat a variety of food ranging from the crops they harvest in the fertile fields of the Trobruk Crater. The most common crop they eat is considered Delmarti which is a wheat/okra hybrid. Technology and Trade While considered spacebound, the native Novalians are considered highly advanced, as their technology in the eyes of ecologists and Mining are considered advanced compared similar technologies in the Republic. They also have technological advancements in farming aswell able to combine crops to make a super crop like Delmarti which is considered a Novalian origin plant, and has been used in other worlds with similar climates in the galaxy. The trade that Novalians give is mainly the medicinal herbs from the Jessarian Region and Ithorium Crystals and hybrid crops from the Trobruk Region. Language While spoken in the Jessarian Region, the native language the Novalians use is a mixture of both Aukobek and Native tongue. While most considered the language to be more traditional in speak, the language is considered to be french in origin when compared to Intelonian standards when they first came to Novalis back in the early Intelonian Era. Category:Republic Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Species